Here Lies Our World Greatest Detective
by KrazyKat001
Summary: A young female had sneak into the high security graveyeard, to make peace with her crush one last time. A Mary Sue fic, written in first point of view.*Song included*


"**Here Lies Our World's Greatest Detective- L Lawliet"**

By: KrazyKat001

A/N: I do not own Deathnote and One Day by Sissel.

An inspired reflection around midnight. AU where I stand in front of the private marked grave, memories arises while a song in Ipod plays in the air.

It was snowing. It was cold this time of night. I think it was cold, I can't feel anything anymore. My heart's shattered… how could it still be pounding? Why am I even here? I couldn't sleep with him in my thoughts. And, yet, here I am. Standing in front of a huge monument burial, staring through those empty, bold words: "Here Lies Our World's Greatest Detective- L Lawliet". It took me weeks find his grave. Passing through securities was a bit tricky and, here I am, at last. I … feel something warm crawling down my cheeks. Tears… I cried. I didn't say anything, didn't show anything and, yet, I cried. I… don't know what to do anymore. I pull out an Ipod, going through the songs. With a simple tap on the screen, the Ipod began to play. A small beautiful meadoly rings for anyone to hear.

_One Day_- _Sissel Kyrkjebo_

_Here I am_

_On my own again_

_All alone_

_But not afraid_

"I…" Shivering from the icy, cold air, I clear my throat, "L… I don't know what to do. I-I had to see you. Even if it's one last time. I don't much time." Some guard is bound to make his round around in this area pretty soon. If that happens, I'll be taken in, possibly go to jail for break and entry. And if that happens, Kira will kill me. Sighing, with the knowledge in mind, "I want to say… something I been meaning to tell you for a long time. Heh, I didn't think you believe me if I told you this when you were alive- Still don't." I wipe the tears away with the woolen gloves.

_Here I stand_

_Now here near the end_

A hidden camera in the monument reels its view closer, locking on its imposter. It went by unnoticed. The dim red light blinks in the dark, recording her from the moment she came, recording both the music and words. The camera reels a bit more closer, straining to hear the words in the snow.

_Time to go_

_A different way_

_Cause another day_

_Will come to those who dare_

_Believe in something new_

I breathe very calmly. Looking down in vacant distress, watching as clouds of white appears every time I breathe. "L, I still don't know why you brought me in the task force. I…"

_When you follow_

_Your shining star_

_Leave all your fears behind_

"I wasn't really sure how I could help you in your investigation in the first place. However…"

_You will find love_

_No matter where you are_

_And your heart will say_

_One day_

I smile a little. "I don't regret a single moment. Being with you brings me comfort. Heh, I never forget Watari telling me your favorite sweets every time I go out. I always bring back your favorite sweets… among other things." I chuckles. "I couldn't believe you never played strategy games or tried pancakes." An empty pause. "Actually, I couldn't you never tried _breakfast_."

_When you're down_

_And you haven't found_

_Where you think_

_You want to go_

"… You cheer me up whenever I'm down. You know, from that day, when you prepare a chain link for Light. I wouldn't even look at you or anyone. Not even my own computer. Do you remember, L? You played a song when the task force left for the night. 'A Crazy Thing Called Love'- Queen. I don't know how you knew. When you played it, you simply took my hand and dance. It was like instinct, a step here, there, swing forward and back. You made me dance. I remember laughing … and your smile. It was a lot of fun, isn't that right, L? … Then when the song ends, I stare at you, you stare back, neither of us said anything. It was ... perfect, you know? I must have fallen for you right then."

_Do you search_

_A higher ground?_

_Deep inside_

_You really know_

_Cause another day_

_Will come to those who dare_

_Believe_

_In something new_

The song trails on higher sounds. I didn't bother to turn it down. I owe him this much. "…Do you remember… when Light came back?" The snow dance around.

_Where you follow_

_Your shining star_

_Leave all your fears behind_

"You and the task force were so serious at the time. I couldn't help myself, picking the song. It was like, chosen for him, you know?" I laugh lightly. "Do remember Light's face when he heard Darth Vader's theme music as he came in? Oh gosh, it was a perfect Kodak moment. I wasn't at least bothered with the demands from him and the members. I turn to you and I can't seem to look away. You … have an incredible smile. A genuine smile. You kept smiling for minutes before going serious again. Then," I frowns, "You chained-linked yourself to Light. How annoying."

_You will find love_

_No matter where you are_

_And all your heart_

_Will say_

_One day_

Peering away at the memory, I curve a smile again, "You sent me an email. You write beautiful poetry… for a detective. And the tickets to Saw VII, a double date, no less. It was fun watching it with you. We would point out the producers' mistakes with blood and machinery. And it was totally worth watching with Light and Misa screaming their heads off. That reminds me… How on earth did you manage to get Light and Misa to come with?" Breezes of snow pass by in musical silence.

_I know it's hard to leave_

_The future seems so far away and_

_Believe all that you need_

_Will come to you_

_One day_

I watch the monument for a while longer. "I regret not telling you this any sooner."

_Follow your shining star_

_Leave all your fears behind_

_You will find love_

_No matter where you are_

_And all your heart will say_

_One Day…_

The song trails off, ending softly. I kept staring.

A momentarily pause.

The red light kept blinking, hidden in the dark monument. The young female lifts her head. Recording her next words, "I love you." The camera reels back in surprise.

I laugh, shaking my head, "Yeah, I didn't think you believe me."

The camera reels slowly at the intruder, blinking.

I fell on my knees.

The snow starts blow harshly. I rub my eyes, wiping away the tears, sobbing, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough with this secret!" I pounded upon the snow blanket, half-shout, half-sobbing, "Why? I want to know why you died! Why did you have to die? WHY?" I curl up, head touching snow and hidden, my hands clenching the head, sobbing quietly, "Why did you have to love me…? I'm no one…"

The wildly, dancing snow, slowly turns into a blizzard. I didn't budge from my spot in the snow. Not for a long time.

It was growing colder and colder. I didn't care anymore. I lost everything meaningful to me. I lost him and he wasn't coming back… ever.

_I'm so cold._

How did my eyes become so … heavy? I don't want to sleep just yet…

_Oh God, I'm so cold._

What … what is that? I fought myself by blinking widely. I see … something black rushing closer this way. Black … boots?

_I'm cold…_

It's hard to stay awake. I think … I felt something warm on my back. No, it's wiping something off my back. I mentally chuckles. Snow, it's wiping off snow.

I strains to open my eyes. Black boots with something attached. Oh, a guy. I could not notice this guy? Wait, is he yelling? Why … does it sound familiar? What is he doing? I don't understand what he's doing anymore.

I think I heard a heart beating…

Oh, I'm on his chest. I'm floating somehow.

_I'm so tired…_

The yelling seems fade away.

I kept falling … falling … falling…

_I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough._

_L…_

I don't know how long I fell into the darkness. My head kept spinning. Call me crazy but I think I'm flying.

I heard something. It's very faint. Someone's calling my name.

I reach out for that voice, through the endless darkness.

He held my hand. I can feel him holding my hand. Why is that voice so familiar?

Where have I heard it before?

My cheek tickles. I can feel him trailing my cheek up to my hair, petting it then trails his thumb across my eyebrow. Touches of his back hand rubs down to my cheek in a caring manner. There were ghostly touches on my lips. Who is he?

There a heavy, warm pressure upon my…

I… I'm being kissed!

I think I'm returning back into my body. I'm growing more awake. I'm… still being kissed.

Slowly, I peer to the mysterious man.

I know him…

His dark rings, eyes closed. Jet-black hair wildly waves to the side. Incredibly pale skin.

I _know_ him…

He reluctantly moves away, eyes still closed and sad. He was barely an inch away when I grab his hair and pull it down for a second kiss. I inwardly grin as I felt his shocked surprise through the kiss.

_L… You're back. You're not getting away this time._

I look up, releasing the kiss, he stare down widely into mine. Nothing was said between us.

There wasn't any need.

He leans down. We kiss tons of times, half-hearted wrestling between us. I knew right then.

I'm in heaven.

The End

-X-x-X-x-X-

Extra ending:

Near frowns, looking at the body. He had wanted to question her about her relationship with his legendary hero. _Oh well, looks like I'll never find out._

It appears she been stuck in the cold too long. The body looks bitter cold. Though the youngest member who claims to be L had sworn she was alive when found her.

_Was she?_ _No doubt, she was just another victim of Kira's doing. He controls the actions of his victims. _Near curls his hair, watching the frozen small smile.

One last thought ran through his mind: _Did you die happy? _

He stare one last time. His petite, pajamas form left the morgue.


End file.
